The Archer (TV Series)
The Archer is a 2008 TV series about Oliver Queen returning to Starling, and creating the Green Arrow persona. It exists as apart of the Multiverse on Earth-5. It is created by Vince Gillian and David S. Goyer 2008-2009 Cast * Josh Holloway as Oliver Queen / The Archer- 13/13 * Erik King as John Diggle * Shantel Yvonne VanSanten as Felicity Smoak * Michael Cain as Eddie Feyers * Gary Oldman as Lt. Quentin Lance * Robert Buckley as Tommy Merlyn * Mila Kunis as Laurel Lance Recurring * James Marsden as Ted Kord / Blue Beetle-2/13 * Tommy Lee Jones as Adam Hunt / The Boss * Seth Gabel as Werner Zytle / The Count * Chad Coleman as Tobias Church * James Carpinello as Dr. Michael Hunt * Jamey Sheridan as Robert Queen * Brette Taylor as Moria Queen * Paul Reubens as Elijah Stone * Jessica Alba as Detective Sara Clayton * Paul Johanson as Malcolm Merlyn * Morgan Freeman as Walter Steele Episodes # "Pilot"- Oliver Queen returns to Starling after 12 years abroad and wants to get into Lieutenant Quentin Lance 's strike force, however he is rudely rejected by John Diggle since John dismisses him as some rich twit who doesn't care about the city and Lance doesn't want him to get hurt since he was good friends with Robert Queen. Oliver struggles to find his purpose in Starling which involves fighting crime due to the promise he made to his parents on the night of their death. Oliver tries to make amends with his ex-girlfriend Laurel Lance , who is angry at Oliver for leaving her, and has secretly begun a relationship Tommy Merlyn. # "Rough Depths"- Working together, Oliver and Lance are able to escape the trap set for them at a chemical plant owned by Queen Corp. Lance learns from Walter Steele that there are weekly shipments of hazardous waste. Oliver wants to go with Lance, but Lance tells Oliver to stay. Oliver arrives at Queen Corp, dressed in a green hood, and with a bow and arrow, and follows Lance, John , and the Strike Force to assist them in stopping a drug dealer named Tobias Church. Oliver and Eddie later meet with Lance , learning that the chemicals were drugs and the head bad guy hanged himself. A man named Adam Hunt has Church locked in a freezer as punishment for his failure. # "Love American Style"- Walter convinces Hunt to give Oliver a job in the IT department at Queen Corp with Felicity Smoak. Oliver learns that Felicity's boyfriend , who was illegally immigrating from Cuba, is missing, and decides to investigate the problem. Oliver investigates Tony Bressi, a salvage yard owner, and discovers that Bressi and his wife are murdering the smuggled immigrants who cannot pay for their freedom. Oliver frees the Cuban prisoners and anonymously hands over the evidence he collected to Lance, leading to the arrest of Bressi and his girlfriend. Meanwhile, Zytle releases Church from his imprisonment and Church decides to get revenge on Hunt by telling his rival Frank Bertinelli about a secret he has. # "Old Wounds"- Oliver, John, and Lance all get curious when Commissioner Peter Paulings pressures the Strike Force into find a boy who came from a family of immigrants. Oliver as The Archer tries to help only to be injured by a man named Jack Chappell who was using the Viper drug that Bertinelli acquired from Queen Corp. Matthew Hunt , a doctor who is the son of Adam Hunt, finds Oliver in a dumpster and contemplates whether she should turn him in. Bertinelli orders his son Pino to search every apartment building in the Glades. # "The Winning Edge"- Oliver recovers from his injuries and seeks to stop Jackson Chappell and rescue the boy that he kidnapped. Oliver as The Archer manages to succeed and kill Chappell by having him overdose on Viper in front of Lance and John, who vows to bring The Archer in. Hunt reveals to Paulings that the only reason he wanted to save the boy so badly was because the boy is his illegitimate son. John feels guilty when the wife of an officer working undercover in Frank Bertinelli's mob has been murdered since he had an affair with her and the officer blames everything on John. # "Victim"- Oliver decides to go after a man named Thomas Morgan since Morgan is having his power plant waste electricity in Central City and causing brownouts. As The Archer, Oliver forces Morgan to turn the company's daily wattage logs over to the police within six hours. Morgan tries to double cross Oliver only for Oliver to get the data and hand it over to the police while Morgan thought that The Archer died in the explosion. Hunt kills him because of that. Elsewhere, John continues to harass Bertinelli, but a group of renegade officers decide to take matters involving Bertinelli into their own hands. # "Tooth For A Tooth"- Hunt gets desperate when he learns that someone is financially sabotaging Queen Corp. Oliver decides to ask Felicity for help in finding the culprit. Zytle reports to Hunt about how Church told Bertinelli about his son which makes Hunt angry at Church only for him to escape. The pressure on John escalates when Bertinelli's associates begin following him everywhere he goes. # "Guardian"- Oliver has to deal with an angry resident of the Glades named Jean Paul Valley who is kidnapping and killing criminals since he blames them for ruining the Glades. To make things worse, he broadcasts these murders online and claims he was inspired by Archer. Oliver is horrified by this statement and vows to stop the killer, but his manhunt in intensified after Laurel comes to him in tears telling him that Tommy has been kidnapped. Oliver meets with Zytle at a park revealing that they are old school friends and Zytle reunites with his biological father Elijah Stone. # "Lone Hunter"- Lance tries to capture The Archer. Oliver saves Lance from Pino Bertinelli and the Dragon's Claw after an undercover officer is captured and convinces Lance that he is trying to help people. Meanwhile, Church has Zytle kidnapped as Zytle continues to bond with his father Elijah and step family. Zytle escapes and confesses his criminal past to Elijah, who forgives him. Elijah is told by the doctor that his heart is infected and he has little time to live. Upset that Zytle may receive what they perceive to be "their" inheritance, Elijah's wife Grace and her children Sasha and Charles poison a drink for Zytle to ingest. However, Elijah drinks from the bottle and dies, after stating to Zytle his intentions of changing will be in favor of him. # "Into The Ring"- Oliver meets with an old friend named Brianna Stone who learns of a series of robberies and wants to investigate it herself. Brianna i learns that Pino Bertinelli is the leader of the Dragon's Claw and things get worse when Pino forces her to fight against one of the dogs in their dog fights. Following the death of his father, Zytle is bullied by his step-family. However, when he discovers evidence that they killed his father, his former self returns and he murders his step-family. # "Everyone Has A Secret"- A few years ago, Lance was able to put away corrupt detective Arnold Pike Now, Pike is released from prison and Lance decides to investigate Pike with help from Tommy Merlyn. Bullock reveals that Paulings is corrupt since Paulings has been blackmailing police officers with evidence on their involvement in mob murders and that Paulings forced him to falsely confess to providing illegitimate evidence against Pike. Investigating a triad bookmaking office and interrogating Paulings' former partner, Lance learns that Paulings has ties with Hunt , being in his pocket. With the help of Zytle, Lance and Bullock investigate Paulings' uptown farm, where they find Grogan's psychotic daughter Juliet (Nicholle Tom) being kept in the attic. After Juliet confesses to the murder of her mother, Lance uses that information to terminate Bullock's case by blackmailing Paulings. Meanwhile, Oliver and Laurel spend the night together which makes Laurel feel guilty for cheating on Tommy. # "Heroes"- Walter learns from Hunt that billionaire Ted Kord wants Kord Industries to do a business deal with Queen Corp. However, Walter doesn't know that Ted is actually a crime fighter known as the Blue Beetle and Ted uncovers a plot made by a group to steal company information from Hunt. Ted begins to distrust Oliver because of his methods and Zytle assassinates Hunt's associate District Attorney Vernon Fields and Hunt declares war on Pino believing that he is responsible for everything. Oliver and Laurel talk about what happened last night when Tommy proposes to her. # "All Happy Families Are Alike"- Hunt gets hospitalized during an ambush, Werner Zytle and Butch Gilzean arrive to kill him with a plan to take his place only to be stopped by The Archer and Lance. Oliver and Lance get Hunt, Zytle, and Butch Gilzean away from Paulings and flee to a safe house where they are captured by Tobias Church's new gang. Church makes a deal with Pino for Hunt's head, but Pino insults Church's appearance which gets him shot in the head. Pino's men and Church's gang start fighting while The Archer, Lance, and Hunt escape while Zytle fights Church. Zytle kills Church by making him fall off the roof into the water below. Laurel confesses the affair to Tommy , who shows understanding towards her since all he wants is for her to be happy while his other half is angry at what Laurel had done. Oliver learns a shocking secret about his parents from Hunt before he leaves to give up his life of crime. Category:Green Arrow Category:The Archer Category:Live Action Category:TV Series Category:2008-2009